


Daddy Winter, Please Come Down My Chimney!

by Anonymous



Series: 12 Days of Christmas... but like gay [6]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Christmas Crack, Christmas Lingerie, Crack, Drabble, Fluff and Crack, Foreplay, Lingerie, M/M, No Smut, That might change tho idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21662578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: When Mark said he wanted "Christmas sex", this is not what ______ had in mind.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/You, mark fischbach/male reader
Series: 12 Days of Christmas... but like gay [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567090
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30
Collections: Anonymous





	Daddy Winter, Please Come Down My Chimney!

"Oh, Daddy!" 

_This was so stupid._

______ would not have agreed if Mark wasn't so enthusiastic. Well, he _didn't_ agree, but he wouldn't have complied. 

When his boyfriend said he wanted "christmas sex", this is not what ______ had in mind. He definitely didn't expect to be shoved into the bathroom and told to change, only to find that Mark got him an ill-fitting Santa costume to put on.

"Daddy! Come on out, Daddy Winter!"  
  
_Fucking Christ._

______ pushed the door open, and almost immediately Mark started whining. "No! You're not wearing it right!"

"How? How am I not wearing it right!?" 

Mark slid off of the bed and grumpily stormed over to his boyfriend, or at least he tried to. To be fair, it's not easy to stomp in stockings. Or pretending to be grumpy while his cutesy, Mrs Claus-themed lingerie flutters around his hips as he walks towards ______.

"You're supposed to wear it sexier," his ~~short~~ boyfriend stood in front of his, starting to undo the oversized shirt's buttons, "you're supposed to be my sexy Santa."

"Your winter daddy?" Mark decided to ignore the cheekiness in ______'s voice.

After completely undoing the shirt, Mark ran his hands up ______'s stomach and chest.

"Exactly. And you're supposed to walk out all sexy-like so I can ogle you." He continued to feel up his torso as he spoke and ______ rested his hands on the other's hips. "Then you're gonna pound my ass into next year on that mattress."

"If that's what you want." It was kind of nice to see just how attractive Mark finds him.

"It is. Now go back into the bathroom and try again."

"Seriously?"

"Yes! My fantasy, my rules. Now, shoo!" And with that, ______ walked back into the adjoining bathroom to wait for Mark to call him back out.

What a night this was going to be.

**Author's Note:**

> I might write a second part for this one, but I don't know yet.
> 
> Happy Holidays.


End file.
